Seu Amor é o Suficiente
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Aproxima-se o fim do ano. O Natal, o Ano Novo, as festas em geral. Época de felicidade, de família, de amor. Por isso, pediram-me para que eu escrevesse sobre nós". - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** A magia é de J. K. Rowling. Diga NÃO ao plágio !

 **N/A:** Esta oneshot pertence ao desafio natalino do Drinnyfest, do grupo do Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡ El mejor amor prohibido !

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Tu Amor es Suficiente", de jhl89. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **SEU AMOR É O SUFICIENTE**

Aproxima-se o fim do ano. O Natal, o Ano Novo, as festas em geral, época de felicidade, de família, de _amor_. Por isso, pediram-me para que eu escrevesse sobre nós. O que dizer, meu amor ? Eu deveria ser detalhista ou simplesmente contar tudo "por alto" ? Deveria contar sobre a primeira cicatriz com a qual você ficou na primeira noite em que nós tentamos ficar juntos ? Me desculpe, eu não consigo deixar de sorrir. Foi tão divertido ! Me faz rir porque é tão bizarro que tenha acontecido aquilo com alguém tão sério e meticuloso como você. Mas eu não direi nada, porque não acho que você queira que o mundo mágico ficasse a par dessa pequena intimidade, não é mesmo ?

O que eu quero, sim, dividir, é como uma pessoa que viveu toda a vida sob a sombra do seu pai e de sua maldita ideologia, tenha mudado tanto... e mudado por amor. Não se aborreça, querido. Você sabe que mudou por amor, por amor a mim e por amor à nossa pequena Adira Stella. Bem, já não tão pequena. Minhas leitoras devem saber que Adi já tem treze anos, e estuda, felizmente, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Mas não estou aqui para falar de nossa filha; além do mais, quando ela ler esta coluna, com certeza irá me enviar um berrador !

Tudo começou quando eu estava terminando o meu primeiro ano no castelo. Eu havia passado por uma horrível experiência... não quero entrar em maiores detalhes, porque, só de pensar, eu me sinto mal... o que quero compartilhar é como você, o inimigo de meu irmão mais velho, aproximou-se de mim para me pedir perdão...

 _\- Weasley - ele me chamou sem nenhuma conotação pejorativa ou nada do tipo. Naquela época, eu era tímida e tinha medo... depois de tudo o que eu havia vivido, só o que eu queria fazer era me afastar das pessoas, para jamais machucá-las de novo. No entanto, aquele rapaz não parecia entender isso - Eu falei com você, garota._

 _\- O que você quer ? - eu murmurei._

 _\- Eu vim... - ele suspirou - Vim pedir-lhe desculpas - disse ele, sem meias-palavras. Eu franzi o meu cenho - Perdão - eu não conseguia acreditar. Nunca pensei que a palavra "perdão" fizesse parte de seu vocabulário._

 _\- Por quê ?_

 _\- Eu sei que foi você... você esteve por trás de tudo o que aconteceu neste ano- ele não mencionou nenhuma palavra-chave, e, mentalmente, eu o agradeci. Não queria mais ouvir aquelas palavras..._

 _\- Como você sabe ? - eu baixei o olhar, eu sentia vergonha por saber que o dono daqueles cinzentos sabia da dura verdade._

 _\- Porque foi meu pai quem pôs aquele diário no seu caldeirão - disse ele - Me desculpe - e ele se foi sem dizer mais nada._

Foi um ano difícil, mas muito daquela dor que eu sentia foi diminuída graças às suas desculpas. O seu "perdão" foi como azeite sobre as minhas feridas.

Depois daquela ocasião, acho que tornou-se tradição nós nos falarmos pelo menos uma vez por ano, e você me confortava.

Você se lembra ? Em meu segundo ano, eu estava aterrorizada. Não era o mesmo terror que no primeiro ano, mas, ainda assim, eu vivia com medo... os Dementadores... eles me faziam lembrar de Tom... você, por outro lado, zombava de Harry Potter, porque ele passara por maus momentos com aquelas criaturas horripilantes.

\- _Esse Potter é um maricas - eu o ouvi falar, depois da partida entre a Gryffindor e a Ravenclaw._

 _\- Isso mesmo - afirmou Parkinson, enquanto tentava beijá-lo._

 _Não tinham me visto, eu estava atrás da mesa, na mesma sala vazia._

 _\- Me faça um favor, pode ser ? - disse ele._

 _\- O que você quiser, Draco - guinchou ela._

 _\- Vá embora - ela emitiu várias ofensas, e, depois de um longo tempo sem sequer piscar, ela se foi - Saia daí, Weasley - eu fiquei quieta, mas logo ouvi passos dirigindo-se até mim - Eu lhe disse para sair - levantei a visão, e vi como ele mal havia se agachado para me ver. Não me restou outra alternativa a não ser sair de meu esconderijo._

 _\- Eu cheguei aqui primeiro, você não tem motivos para me repreender - eu soltei, na defensiva._

 _\- Garota estúpida - disse ele, em voz baixa. Procurou algo em seu bolso, e eu franzi o cenho. Não tinha a minha varinha para me defender... - Tome - ele me entregou o seu lenço, era dele, porque tinha bordado o brasão de sua família._

 _\- Por quê ? - sem confiar nele._

 _\- Porque você esteve chorando, Weasley, e tem uma meleca saindo do seu nariz - ele zombou._

 _Eu cobri instintivamente o meu rosto. Não tinha nada, eu sabia...foi por reflexo. Tomei o lenço dele e assoei o nariz, só para aborrecê-lo. Ele olhava para mim, enquanto eu fazia a minha tarefa - Quer que eu o devolva ?_

 _\- Não, obrigado - ele tentou disfarçar o seu nojo, mas não acho que tenha sido bem-sucedido - Por que você estava chorando ?_

 _\- Os Dementadores... - eu murmurei._

Depois daquele momento, você parou de zombar com Harry por causa dos Dementadores. Claro que eu não sabia que havia sido por mim...

Do mesmo modo, não vou deixar você como "príncipe encantado", porque você não o é. Você também zombava às minha custas.

 _Eu estava esgotadíssima. Neville não me deixara descansar nem um segundo. Dançamos a noite toda, sem parar. Apoiei-me contra a parede, para dar um descanso aos meus pés. Eu havia me divertido bastante, houve até um momento do baile em que eu me esqueci que Harry havia ido com uma das Patil._

 _\- Pensando em Potter ? - sua sombria voz me fez tremer._

 _\- Perdão ?_

 _\- Até quando você vai continuar a chorar pelo São Potter, garota ? - por que ele tinha o maldito costume de me chamar assim ?_

 _\- Até quando você vai continuar se metendo aonde não é chamado, Malfoy ? - e eu me fui, deixando-o sozinho. Ele era um completo idiota._

Não se passou muito tempo até eu começar a sair com Michael Corner. Eu dissera a todo mundo que havia sido graças a um conselho de Hermione, que saísse com outros rapazes para que Harry olhasse para mim, mas não foi assim. Hoje, eu revelo ao mundo mágico que foi por sua causa, Draco.

\- _PARE JÁ AÍ ! - ugh ! Eu estava a poucos passos da Sala Precisa. Maldito Malfoy._

 _\- O quevocê quer ? - eu dei meia-volta para enfrentá-lo. Ele usava a estúpida insígnia da Brigada Inquisitorial._

 _\- Esse é o tipo de respeito que você mostra por alguém que pode tirar-lhe pontos em um piscar de olhos ? Lembra-se ? - ele sorriu - Nova diretora, novos tempos._

 _\- Não me assusta que você tire pontos de mim, Malfoy._

 _\- Não ? - ele encurralou-me contra a parede - E isto ? - ele beijou os meus lábios com força. Que diabos ? Eu não queria beijá-lo ! Tentei soltar-me de todas as maneiras. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo !_

 _O beijo foi interrompido segundos depois. Quando eu consegui reagir, dei um forte tapa em sua face direita e fui embora. Não tinha vontade de ir à reunião da AD, eu só queria me afastar de todos, de tudo... de Malfoy._

Você era um completo imbecil ! E quero que saiba que não conto esse como o nosso primeiro beijo, porque foi mais como um "Draco Malfoy se aproveitou de mim !".

No ano seguinte, chegou a época mais obscura de sua vida. Eu o via, você tinha o olhar perdido, já não era o mesmo imbecil de sempre. Você andava calado, inerte, sem vida. Eu preferia mil vezes que você zombasse de mim do que vê-lo assim...

 _\- Então a garota Weasley conseguiu o seu objetivo e finalmente carrega o título: namorada do Eleito._

 _Eu deixei a minha caneta sobre a mesa. Estava na biblioteca, esperando que Harry voltasse de seu castigo com o professor Snape._

 _\- Quando você vai parar de me chamar de "garota" ? - eu perguntei, ignorando o seu estúpido comentário._

 _\- Quando_ _ **eu**_ _a tornar uma mulher, garota idiota - ele aproximou-se de mim._

 _Eu estava preparada. Tomei a minha varinha e lancei-lhe um feitiço._

 _\- Morra, Malfoy - eu espetei._

 _\- Se eu pudesse, eu o faria - ele sussurrou e foi embora, sem dizer mais nada._

Eu não havia entendido, naquela época, que a única coisa que você queria era uma distração em meio a tanto caos e dor que você estava vivendo. Me perdoe. Eu sempre quis lhe dizer isso, mas nunca me atrevi. Me perdoe por não ter lhe dado consolo, por não ter lhe perguntado o que estava acontecendo ou o que havia de errado. Você sempre havia se preocupado comigo quando eu não estava bem... mas eu nunca pude fazer o mesmo por você. Me desculpe.

 _\- Eu tenho certeza, Hermione_ _\- disse Harry, quando nós quatro estávamos sentados em frente à lareira._

 _Eu franzi o cenho. Era impossível. Não podia ser._

 _\- Eu não sei, Harry. É muito exagerada a sua teoria._

 _\- Não é - negou o meu namorado - Malfoy carrega a Marca Negra e é um Comensal da Morte. E sei que ele está tramando algo. Eu sei._

 _\- Harry - eu o interrompi - , eu não acho que Malfoy tenha chegado a esse ponto. Ele nem sequer é maior de idade. Além disso, que proveito Aquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado pode tirar dele ?_

 _\- Você também não acredita em mim, não é mesmo ? - ele me perguntou, frustrado._

 _\- Eu... - levantei-me, não queria responder. Claro que eu não queria acreditar nele. Malfoy não seria capaz... era impossível - Tenho de ir. Fiquei de estudar Transfigurações com Luna - beijei seus lábios vagamente e saí da Torre da Gryffindor._

 _Eu tinha de encontrá-lo, embora não soubesse onde ele pudesse estar. Mas eu tinha de perguntar a ele, tinha de... e eu soube. Eu sabia onde ele poderia estar. Fui correndo até à Sala Precisa. Ele tinha de estar ali. Esperei._

 _\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - eu o vi caminhar pelo longo corredor._

 _Eu não sei porque eu sorri e senti um alívio dentro de mim. Não tínhamos nos falado desde o incidente na biblioteca._

 _\- Precisamos conversar - a porta da Sala Precisa se abriu. Eu entrei, mas ele não quis. Ficou ali. Eu segurei-o pela mão e o trouxe para dentro._

 _O lugar parecia-se muito com o Salão Comunal da Gryffindor, embora as cores fossem mais neutras, com tons pastéis. Eu sentei-me no sofá e Malfoy ficou parado._

 _\- Então ?_

 _Eu respirei fundo e fui direto ao ponto:_

 _\- Harry diz que você é um Comensal da Morte, que carrega a Marca Negra._

 _Vi como ele apertava com força a sua mandíbula._

 _\- E você acredita ?_

 _\- Queria não acreditar - instintivamente, eu olhei para o seu braço._

 _\- Você quer ver o meu antebraço, não é verdade ? - ele riu. Sei que estava aborrecido._

 _\- Eu não..._

 _\- E se eu for um Comensal ? E se eu tiver a Marca Negra ? - ele levantou o seu braço esquerdo, furioso - O que muda, para você ? Em que lhe afeta, garota ?_

 _Em que me afetava ? Talvez porque eu precisasse saber que Harry estava enganado ?_

 _\- Eu não sei - mordi o lábio, e uma lágrima me escapou. Eu nunca chorava, porque justo neste momento ?_

 _\- Afaste-se de mim, Weasley - e ele foi embora._

E foi você quem se afastou de mim, amor. Meses se passaram, até que voltamos a cruzar um com o outro. Novamente você, para me salvar...

\- _Você quer mais, Weasley ? - perguntou com acidez -_ _ **Crucio !**_ \- _doía tudo, mas eu não ia dar-lhe o gosto de me ouvir gritar. Apertei meus lábios com tanta força que senti o gosto de sangue em minha boca - Diga-me onde estão !_ _ **Crucio !**_

\- _Já basta, Amico - eu ouvi a sua voz serena. Não podia acreditar._

 _\- Quem é você para me interromper, Malfoy ?_

 _\- Eu disse já basta._

 _Eu mal podia ver. Sentia a cabeça explodir, não sei o que aconteceu depois, mas senti um embrulho me envolvendo. Levantaram-me e levaram-me sabe-se lá para onde. Era ele, eu sabia._

 _\- Eu sabia que você viria, Draco - eu abracei-o com as poucas forças que me restavam e fechei os olhos._

 _Acordei. Eu estava em meio aos lençóis, em um quarto que eu não conhecia. Os ferimentos que eu tinha estavam curados. Malfoy estava me observando atentamente._

 _\- Como você está se sentindo ?_

 _\- Bem._

 _\- Eu não pude levá-la à enfermaria._

 _\- Não faz mal. Eu estou bem - eu segurei sua mão, ele estava tremendo - Obrigada._

 _\- Weasley - ele beijou os nós dos meus dedos - Você não pode voltar depois das férias de Natal. Por favor, não volte._

 _\- Não posso deixar Neville e os rapazes aqui - eu mordi o lábio._

 _\- Garota, da próxima vez eu não poderei tirá-la dali. Você entende o que isso significa ?_

 _\- E tampouco eu posso deixar você - e desta vez, fui eu quem o beijou primeiro._

 _Beijei-o porque precisava dele. Beijei-o porque o amava. Sim, eu o amava... amava mais do que alguma vez eu já tivesse amado a Harry._

Nós não voltamos a nos ver até a Batalha de Hogwarts. Ainda tenho as lembranças muito frescas: os gritos, os corpos estirados, o castelo destroçado, meu irmão morto... e você, em meio a todo aquele horror.

\- _Garota idiota, eu disse-lhe para que não voltasse - ele me abraçou e eu retribuí. Cada centímetro de meu corpo sentia falta do seu contato. Naquele instante, eu aprendi que, para expressar amor não era necessário um beijo, mas um simples abraço podia falar por si só._

 _\- O que vai acontecer agora ?_

 _\- Eu não sei. Mas sei que não podemos ficar juntos. Não agora - ele me disse._

 _Eu sabia que ele me diria algo assim._

 _\- Quando poderemos ?_

 _\- Não sei, garota - ele beijou a minha testa - Eu prometo ir procurá-la quando chegar a hora. Você vai me esperar ?_

 _\- Sim._

Nós nos separamos porque aquilo era o que devíamos fazer. Você querendo salvar a sua família da condenação, e eu querendo salvar a minha família da agonia.

\- _Não posso acreditar que você tenha vindo com Harry -_ _Luna disse a mim - Achei que isso já fosse passado._

 _\- E é - eu afirmei - Ele apenas me pediu para que eu o acompanhasse, nada mais - olhei por todo o salão. Sentia os olhares sobre mim. Eu não devia ter vindo, e muito menos com Harry. Imaginava menos ainda que eu estivesse cometendo um pecado._

 _\- Não, mas sabe o que ele sente por você. Assim você lhe dá esperanças, Ginny - ela sorveu um gole de sua bebida._

 _Eu grunhi, aborrecida. Sim, havia sido uma péssima idéia...especialmente quando Draco Malfoy estava pelas redondezas do local, trabalhando. Depois do término da guerra, ele passou a estudar para Auror, e, segundo Harry, era um dos melhores, embora ele odiasse admiti-lo._

 _Nós nos olhamos por alguns segundos, até que senti a mão de Harry às minhas costas._

 _\- Vamos dançar ?_

 _Eu sorri._

 _\- É claro - ele me conduziu até a pista de dança, e, com movimentos desajeitados, nós dançamos. Harry dançava mal, mas sei que ele estava se esforçando._

 _\- Ginny, feliz Natal - ele sussurrou._

 _\- Feliz Natal para você também, Harry._

 _\- Ginny, eu estive pensando... - oh, não ! - E se nós tentássemos de novo ?_

 _Parei a dança, a música continuava e os demais casais continuavam movimentando-se._

 _\- Harry, me desculpe - eu acariciei-lhe o rosto - Mas eu ainda estou esperando a alguém._

 _\- Pelo menos eu tentei - ele sorriu - Espero que essa pessoa não faça você esperar por muito tempo, Ginny - ele me soltou e nós nos separamos._

 _Eu precisava de ar. Saí para tomar ar fresco em uma das sacadas do lugar. A cidade brilhava._

 _\- Você vai congelar, garota - eu me virei, e Draco estava tirando o casaco, que fazia parte do seu traje. Ele colocou-o sobre os meus ombros._

 _\- Obrigada._

 _\- Então você veio com Potter - eu podia jurar que havia um toque de ciúme em seu tom de voz._

 _\- Eu vim com Harry - confirmei - Mas não acredito que voltaremos juntos._

 _Ele alçou as sobrancelhas._

 _\- Pode-se saber por quê ?_

 _\- Por que eu estou esperando que você me leve para casa - eu sorri - Acho que nós dois estamos esperando por isso, não ?_

 _Ele sorriu. Por Merlin ! Ele sorriu pela primeira vez._

 _\- Sim, acho que nós já esperamos tempo demais._

Claro que as nossas famílias não nos aceitaram. Não apenas isso, ao meu casamento vieram apenas meu irmão Charlie e sua esposa, e George. No entanto, não importava quem celebrava ou não o nosso amor, porque, se eu tivesse você ao meu lado, isso me bastava. _Seu amor é o suficiente._

Meu amor, obrigada por todos estes anos ao meu lado. Obrigada pela sua seriedade, pela sua mente fria, obrigada pelo seu ácido sarcasmo, obrigada pelos seus sorrisos que somente eu conheço, obrigada por ser o melhor pai para a nossa princesa, obrigada por ser o melhor marido com o qual eu poderia sonhar, obrigada pelo seu _amor_.

E, às minhas leitoras, feliz Natal ! Feliz Ano Novo ! Espero que neste novo ano, encontrem e amem ao homem de suas vidas, assim como eu encontrei e assim como eu amei, amo e amarei ao meu.

* * *

\- O que você achou ? - a mulher ruiva olhava-o em expectativa.

\- Não posso acreditar que você tenha falado sobre a minha cicatriz ! - ele franziu o cenho após terminar de ler o jornal do dia.

\- Isso é a primeira coisa que você me diz, Draco ? - perguntou ela, entre indignada e divertida, afinal, assim era o seu marido.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, eu estou com bloqueio mental, mas consegui escrever isto. Eu queria pelo menos uma vez escrever em algum DESAFIO de algum grupo... e saiu isto. Não sei se muitas pessoas sabem, mas eu gosto muito do casal Draco e Ginny.

Quando escreverei Scorpius/ Lily ? Meu cérebro não quer fazer click nem para _Forever,_ nem para _Ice Melts Fire_ , então... eu não sei se as atualizarei antes de terminar 2013. Sejam pacientes comigo, hehe.

Feliz 2014 !

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está mais uma tradução de Harry Potter, e a segunda fic que eu traduzo com o ship Draco/Ginny. Espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
